Second Year at Hogwarts
by darthvader4u
Summary: eveyones back at hogwarts. new characters and zorco is back. u need to read first year to get what's going on. chap fnl up
1. Back to Hogwarts and Elves

Kitsune123: hey ppl this is my second story. Hope u like it

Chapter 1

**Back to Hogwarts and Elves**

Yusuke and Harry were playing video games in Yusuke's house when the doorbell rang. "Yusuke, it's your friends," called Atsuko from downstairs. "I wondered what happened," said Harry. The gang didn't meet often.

Harry had been living with the gang for two months and he liked it better than the Dursley's. Albert had taught him how to shield himself and to create mini fireballs. Yusuke taught Harry the Spirit Gun technique, Genkai taught him martial arts, Kurama helped with homework, and Hiei taught Harry swordsmanship. He also recommended him to stay away from Kuwabara and after a while Harry realized why. Mitarai also showed Harry some defense strategies.

Yusuke and Harry were just about to leave the room when there was a tapping on the window. "Huh," said Yusuke. He saw two owls trying to get in. "Hey Harry, aren't those Hogwart's owls?" Harry nodded and opened the window. He opened his letter and looked at it. It was a list for the second year's supplies. "I guess we need to get these at Diagon Alley," said Harry.

Meanwhile the rest of the gang came upstairs. "Oi, Urameshi, what took so long," said Jin. Yusuke looked up. "Oh, we were just looking at these Hogwart's letters," replied Yusuke. Genkai then came up and dragged Yusuke downstairs. "C'mon Slacker, Koenma wants us. It seems were going back to Hogwarts. Everyone else followed them out.

Outside Botan was waiting for them next to a portal. "Hey, Botan," said Kurama. She smiled her cat smile and led the way in. The gang found themselves in Koenma's office. "What now toddler," said Yusuke.

Koenma turned to face them with a grim look on his face. "What," said Yusuke? Koenma sighed and then spoke. "Intelligence reports that Zorco survived and is active again. You'll need to go back to Hogwarts to protect Harry again." "Oh, that's easy," said Kuwabara. "No, I'm afraid it isn't easy. Zorco found a way to revive every enemy you've faced, including yours Albert."

Albert's eyes widened in fear. "But they're not ready," said Albert. Koenma nodded, but Kuwabara just laughed. "Nobody can defeat the great Kazuma," he said. He then found himself flying, courtesy of Albert. "Not now, Kuwabara. If what Koenma says is true I need backup. I need two of the girls to stay behind and keep an eye on things here." Keiko and Shizuru volunteered. "Good," said Albert. Then he disappeared.

Koenma turned to face the group. "You'll be receiving help from Toguro and whoever Albert brings along. "You will meet him at your friend, Ron's house." Everyone looked forward to seeing Ron. "In the meantime start packing."

The gang nodded and left still shaken that there were things Albert feared and the fact that Toguro was coming to help them. They did enjoy the fact they would see Ron and Hermione again.

Yusuke and Harry were packing back at the house when Harry asked Yusuke who Toguro was. "He was the guy I had to beat in the dark tournament." "Oh," said Harry. They were still packing when a loud pop could be heard. Yusuke looked around the room and didn't see anything.

He shrugged, but then saw an unfamiliar face staring at him and Harry. "Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts," said the thing. "Why not," said Harry. The thing however didn't answer. It just banged its head on the wall. Yusuke caught it before it killed itself and asked what it was doing here. "Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts. There is danger." Before the thing said anything more he disappeared with a pop.

Yusuke and Harry looked at each other and then called Kurama. They explained what they saw to him and found out the thing was a house elf. The two looked at each other. "Weird," said Harry.

The next day everyone met in Koenma's office. He created a portal that took them to Ron's house. Ron was tossing something out of the garden when Yusuke tumbled out of thin air. "Oh, there you guys are." Ron ran over and then dragged them into the house to meet someone. The gang went in to see Toguro waiting for them with no expression on his face. "Hello Yusuke," was all he said.

Ron then had everyone help toss gnomes out of the garden. Hiei and Inuyasha raced to see how many they could chuck. Unfortunately there racing prevented anyone else from even getting close to the gnomes. After the gnome tossing everyone went inside for dinner. Fred and George came down later with ashes all over them. They were forced to leave the table and wash.

Over the next few days everyone finally got over the

Toguro problem, Kurama taught Ron how to control plants, and finally it was one day before they needed to go to Diagon Alley. Mrs. Weasley was excited about seeing Gilderoy Lockhart who would teach DADA this year and would be signing autographs later tomorrow.

That night Harry told everyone else about the house elf. Hiei replied with an 'Hn' but everyone else was interested.

The next day Mrs. Weasley woke everyone up early. "So what are you teaching, Toguro," asked Yusuke. "I'm helping that Lockhart guy in your defense class," he replied.

Mrs. Weasley led them to the fireplace to the confusion of many. She held a pot of some sparkling stuff to Kurama. Kurama, not sure what to do grabbed the pot with a puzzled look. "Oh, you guys never used floo powder. Silly me," she said.

She told Ron to demonstrate for them. Ron grabbed a handful of powder and stepped into the fireplace. He dropped the powder and said Diagon Alley. Then he disappeared. Everyone did the same and finally only Harry, Yusuke, and Mrs. Weasley were left. Yusuke grabbed some powder and did the same as the other guys. Harry watched as Yusuke disappeared and then grabbed some powder himself.

"Diagon Alley," he said and then felt himself going somewhere else.

Kitsune123: do ya like it.


	2. Diagon Alley and Gilderoy Lockhart

Kitsune123: another chap. Enjoy

Chapter 2

**Diagon Alley and Gilderoy Lockhart**

Harry stopped spinning and found himself in a fireplace in a dark room. He heard some voices in another area. Harry picked himself up and went towards the voices. Harry arrived in a room to find Yusuke grabbing a store owner by the collar. "Where am I old man," said Yusuke. "Knockturn Alley," said the man. Yusuke threw him on the floor and then spotted Harry.

"Hey Harry, you know where we are," asked Yusuke. Harry shook his head, but suggested get out of the shop to look around. They arrived in a dark alleyway and some shoppers stopped to glare at them. Yusuke stopped too to punch some of the shoppers that spoke to him.

Harry was getting annoyed because people were mocking him that he ended up punching some people too. The two were about to give up looking for a way out when they saw Hagrid. "Hey Hagrid," said Harry. Hagrid turned and saw Yusuke and Harry running towards him. "Hey, what're you two doing in a place like this," he said. "Sorry, we got lost," said Harry. Hagrid shrugged and led them back to Diagon Alley.

Yusuke thanked him and then they looked around for Mrs. Weasley. "Hey Harry, Yusuke," said a voice. Harry turned and saw Hermione waving them over. The two went to Hermione and she told them that Mrs. Weasley and Ginny went to find them.

"You guys had your fun." Yusuke looked behind him to see Albert and the rest of the gang. There were also two other people with them. One of them came up to Yusuke. "So you're Yusuke. Albert told me about you. My name's Tommy and this is Lance," he said. "Well you guys can do your own shopping for a while. Meet at Flourish and Blott's at 9:00," said Albert. He handed out some money and let everyone go do whatever they wanted.

At 9:00 the gang met in front of the bookstore. Albert led the way in. It was a crowd in the bookstore and Mrs. Weasley was first to get autographs. "Hn, they all came for some silly signatures," said Hiei. "Stupid humans." Mrs. Weasley came over and handed them their books, which were all written by Gilderoy himself.

Harry was looking at his books when someone grabbed him. Ever since Genkai trained him nobody grabbed Harry unless you were Yusuke or somebody like that. Harry flipped Lockhart and before he could really injure him he dropped him. "Ouch," said Lockhart. The whole crowd stared at Harry causing Albert to wipe their memories.

Harry got a picture with Gilderoy and then finally he went back to his friends. "Nice move, Potter," whispered Genkai.

Harry and the gang moved to get out, but before they could they saw Mr. Weasley and another man (Draco's dad) staring at each other. "That's Lucius Malfoy," Ron informed them. Hiei went up to him and threatened to slit his throat if he didn't stop bothering the Weasleys. Lucius wasn't scared, but when the sword was inches at his neck he backed off.

He gave Ginny back her book and then stormed out. "Well, that was interesting," said Lance. "I think I'll enjoy torturing that son of his. Everyone laughed and walked out.

**The Forbidden Forest**

Zorco was watching the detectives have their fun. Soon they would all be dead. Zorco had almost been killed, but Jyako had blasted him out of the way at the last second. He had escaped when he let down the force field. Nevertheless he winced constantly because he had gotten half of the full blast in the stomach. "Seaman will be first," he said. He laughed out loud to himself and then went back to his helpers.

The gang went back to the burrow and rested for the next day. Yusuke, Albert, Lance, Genkai, Tommy and Seaman trained outside while Kurama, Touya, and Hermione helped everyone else finish homework.

Fred and George came down to try and sell some of their products later, but Mrs. Weasley confiscated them and tossed them in the garbage. "Awww man," said George. "That took us the whole summer to make," complained Fred. Mrs. Weasley would not give them back so the twins stormed off.

The gang had a good sleep and then went to the train station. Albert, Lance, and Tommy went in first followed by Kurama, Kagome, Touya, and Yukina. Then Hermione, Toguro, and the twins went in. Finally Mrs. Weasley, Mitarai, Inuyasha, and Kuwabara went.

That left Harry, Ron, Yusuke, and Genkai. Harry went first, but instead of going through the platform he crashed. "Watch out Harry," said Genkai. Anybody who looked thought it was an accident. "Yusuke went to the barrier, but couldn't get through.

"Damn, the train just left," said Genkai. "Wait I have an idea," said Ron.

Kitsune123: read to find out more. R&R


	3. A Different Way to Hogwarts and Attackin...

Kitsune123: hi again. Here's another chapter for u

Chapter 3

**A Different Way To Hogwarts and Attacking Trees**

"What's your idea, Ron," asked Harry? Ron led the four of them back outside to car. "We're gonna drive there," said Yusuke as they piled in. "Not exactly," said Ron. He drove into an alleyway and then clicked a button.

The car floated into the air. "Whoa, nice," said Yusuke. Genkai shook her head and then muttered a spell making the car invisible. "Hey, cool," said Ron. "Now no one can see us. Ron flew the car towards the tracks leading to Hogwarts.

"So when did you learn to fly this thing," asked Yusuke? "Oh, it's easy," said Ron. "Here you try." The two switched seats. Once Yusuke got used to the wheel he started doing some crazy maneuvers. When he finally handed the wheel back to Ron even Genkai was a bit shaken.

Shortly afterwards Yusuke heard the train's whistle. "Hey, I hear the train. Let's go down." Ron nodded and went down to track level. "Where's the train," asked Harry, who had a feeling he knew exactly where the train was.

"Fools," said Genkai. "Look behind you." Everybody turned around to see the train just a couple of yards behind them. "Ahhhhh," screamed the boys. Yusuke panicked and tried to grab the wheel, but Genkai held him back and allowed Ron to steer the car out of harm's way.

"That was close," said Harry. "Damn," muttered Ron. "Guys, I think you'd better look at this," he said. Yusuke turned and saw them headed straight for a cliff. "Move out of the way," Ron. "Sorry, the engine broke. Notice we're slightly dropping," he replied. Then Genkai opened the door and instructed Ron to steer, and Harry and Yusuke to blast obstacles out of the way.

Everybody did as they were told as Genkai tried to fix the engine. "Spirit Gun," yelled Yusuke as he destroyed a whole mountain. Harry also used a tinier Spirit Gun to destroy things that Yusuke missed.

Finally the castle loomed into view. Genkai came back in to tell Ron to descend. "I can't," said Ron. The brakes jammed. I can't stop," he said. Before Genkai could reply they hit a tree.

"Is everybody alright," asked Yusuke? "I think so," said Harry. "Everybody out," said Genkai suddenly. "Why," asked Yusuke? BANG. Something hit the roof and hard. "What the hell is going on," said Yusuke. "This is the Whomping Willow. Ron then backed out away from the tree's reach before it crushed them or rather got crushed by Yusuke.

The car ejected everybody out of the seats and then drove into the Forbidden Forest. "Well," said Harry. "I think we should go to the train so nobody misses us. We can tell the others we were on a different car." The four agreed and went down to the Hogsmeade platform. They hid in some bushes until the train stopped and kids began to get out.

When Harry spotted Yukina the four went out of hiding and casually walked over. "Oi, there's Urameshi," said Jin. "So where were you guys," asked Kurama? Ron was about to tell them about them being in another car when Albert stopped him. "We know what happened guys. We know the barrier closed or sealed whatever." "How," asked Harry. "Mrs. Weasley tried to go through the barrier and crashed," said Touya with a chuckle.

"But I'm interested on how you beat us here," said Albert. "Yeah, you never told us, but we felt Yusuke and Harry use their powers," said Hermione. Ron began explaining the train ride as they piled into a carriage that would take them to Hogwarts.

"You took the car," said Fred when they finished. "Whoa, how was it," asked George? "Ridiculous, we were almost killed twice," said Genkai. Everyone laughed. "So where's the car now," asked Tommy. "I want to drive it."

The three boys exchanged grins and told them about the Whomping Willow. "Well that's enough fun for Urameshi, I think," said Albert.

"So how was your trip," asked Harry. Jin told them about how Malfoy walked into the compartment and how Hiei had grabbed him and nearly choked. Everybody laughed and Hiei was even seen grinning slightly.

At school everyone came over to Harry, Ron, and Yusuke and asked if they really flew over here. They had heard rumors from the conductor. "Yeah," said Harry. Hiei was about to tell them to go away when there was a blinding flash from a camera. Since Hiei was not used to cameras he thought someone was trying to blind him. He reached for his sword, but Lance stopped him and explained what happened.

A boy came up to Harry and asked if he could take his picture. "I'm Collin Creevey," he said. Harry got one more picture and then urged him to go away.

After dinner the gang went to the common room to relax and play some games. Fred and George tried to start a party for Harry and Yusuke because they came in the car, but Percy ushered everyone to bed.

Kurama sent an owl to Botan, Keiko, and Shizuru back home and then let Kuronue have a snack. Then he too went to bed.

Kitsune123: that's it for now. plz review


	4. Classes and Training

Kitsune123: keep reviewing

Chapter 4

**Classes and Training**

Harry awoke early the next morning. He had had a nightmare. Harry put some clothes on, let Hedwig, his owl out, and headed downstairs. He was surprised to see Touya, Yukina, and Kuwabara downstairs. They looked like they had been fighting.

_"Probably fighting over Yukina,"_ thought Harry. Yukina spotted Harry and walked over shaking her head. She confirmed Harry's ideas about the two fighting over her.

Meanwhile Touya and Kuwabara had begun fighting (With weapons). "I'd better go stop them," said Yukina. She walked over and stood between the two. "Move Yukina," said Kuwabara. She didn't, forcing Kuwabara to calm down. By now most of the gang had come down. "What happened," asked Yusuke? Harry explained to them what the two were fighting about. Everybody rolled their eyes.

At breakfast Yusuke and Ron were complaining about the schedules. First they had DADA with Lockhart and then training the rest of the day with Genkai. "Maybe I'll ditch classes," said Yusuke. "No you won't Yusuke," said a voice Yusuke knew well. "Keiko, how nice to see you," said Yusuke in an innocent voice.

Hey, why are you here Keiko," asked Kurama. Keiko turned and told them that Koenma had sent her and Shizuru to make sure Yusuke and Kuwabara didn't ditch classes.

Albert nodded and made Yusuke promise he would go to class. After breakfast the gang went to DADA. "I wonder how that human got to be a professor," said Hiei. "Beats me," replied Tommy.

During class Hermione stared at Lockhart and took in every word he said. Kurama and Touya, despite not liking this teacher took notes too. Halfway through the class Toguro came in with a covered cage. "Ah, my assistant is here," said Gilderoy. Toguro handed Gilderoy the cage and he took off the covering.

Inside were over 10 pixies, which Kurama identified as wicked creatures. Then, to everybody surprised he opened the cage letting the pixies out. Everybody ran for cover, including Lockhart, once he realized what he just did. Before locking himself in his room he told the class homework was to get rid of the pixies.

Most of the students had lost their wands by now and were begging Toguro, but instead he just said, "Let Albert take care of them." Albert stepped in the middle of the room. "Time Seal," he said. All of a sudden the pixies stopped moving. Then he told Tommy to take of them.

Everybody was eager to see Tommy's power and watched closely. Tommy glowed for a moment and then mumbled something. All of a sudden every pixie was zapped by lightning.

Since the pixies were incapacitated the students levitated them one by one into the cage. Lockhart came out later saying the students did pretty well for kids. Toguro and a lot of kids raised an eyebrow at this. Albert even thought about incapacitating Gilderoy himself. Even Hermione doubted Gilderoy now when earlier she was staring at him.

After class Ron and the others immediately headed outside. "Well, he didn't make a good impression did he," asked Hermione? Lance laughed while everyone else rolled their eyes.

Since they were second years now Genkai trained them even harder making them do 120 pushups. Then she would pair them up to practice spirit magic. Toguro, who was off duty, supervised them while Genkai took the detectives to the training grounds. She even took Harry, Hermione, and Ron now.

Harry trained with Ron, Hermione and Mitarai, Inuyasha and Hiei, Kurama and Touya, Lance and Tommy, Albert and Yusuke, and Kuwabara and Jin. Genkai decided the fights would go one at a time. Harry and Ron went first. Ron began by causing an earthquake. Harry jumped high into a tree to avoid and then countered with two fireballs. Ron formed his arms into some kind of rock and blocked it. Then he used his plant powers to control the branch Harry was standing on.

Harry was ahead of him though and burned and then fired a Spirit Gun blast at him. Ron formed his hands into rock, caught the blast and deflected it to the side. Then Genkai stopped the fight and called up Mitarai and Hermione.

Both started their attacks by creating water monsters although Hermione didn't need to use her blood. The monsters attacked each other although nothing interesting happened. Finally Genkai stopped that match too because 1) it was getting boring and 2) Hermione was getting tired.

The next match was Kuwabara and Jin. Kuwabara started the attack by slashing at Jin with his Spirit Sword. Jin flew up and created tornadoes. Kuwabara was caught off guard and flew into a tree. "Sword Get Long," said Kuwabara and the sword hit Jin squarely in the chest. "Whoa," said Jin as he stumbled backward. Kuwabara then tried to hit Jin with the sword again, but failed. Jin created tornadoes around his arms and then gave Kuwabara a left-right combo that successfully knocked him out.

Genkai ended the match and had Hermione get Yukina to heal Kuwabara.

Next up was Touya and Kurama. Touya began with his shards of winter attack. Kurama whipped out a rose. "Petals and Thorns," he said and immediately petals appeared, blocking Touya's attack. Kurama summoned a plant that went for Touya, but he sliced it with his ice sword. Genkai let the match continue longer because the two fighters were using strategy instead of just charging blindly.

Finally, when Yukina came she stopped the match and called up Hiei and Inuyasha. The two drew their swords and began fighting at blinding speeds. When Hiei stepped back Inuyasha used his 'Wind Scar' technique. Hiei blocked it with 'Fists of the Mortal Flame.' After their fight Toguro came to watch. He had left the students to do the obstacle course.

Lance and Tommy went up to fight next. Lance started by jumping into the air and formed some icicles in his hand. Touya noticed they had a dab of poison on the tip because of a hint of purple. Tommy formed a shield that blocked the icicles and then pointed a finger at the sky. Clouds began moving in and when Tommy pointed his finger at Lance lightning went towards him. Lance created a similar shield that Tommy had to defend himself. Then they formed energy balls in their hands. Tommy's was yellow while Lance's was blue. When the two balls hit each other a big explosion occurred and the Gryffindors training all looked up. Most of them were wondering what happened.

Meanwhile Genkai had stopped the match not wanting them to destroy the whole place. Next up was Yusuke and Albert. Then she decided she would fight Toguro. Albert and Yusuke faced each other and got into a fighting stance.

Kitsune123: there's a little cliffhanger for u. check back 4 more.


	5. Revenge and Quidditch

Kitsune123: thanx for the reviews.

Chapter 5

**Revenge and Quidditch**

Zorco watched the detectives train. He couldn't wait until the time for revenge was right. Behind him were Sensui, Naraku, and five masked fighters. They had all been killed by one of the detectives and, like Zorco, wanted revenge.

Voldemort and Zorco had brought them back with magic potions. Zorco decided that unlike last time he would kill the detectives one by one. Voldemort would distract Harry in the meantime with basilisk problems. _"This time we won't fail,"_ thought Zorco.

Meanwhile Yusuke and Albert were just about to fight when the rest of the class came into view. Yusuke and Albert charged at each other at amazing speeds. They moved so fast that Hiei could barely see them, which must be pretty fast.

When the two punched each other everyone could feel the shockwave. It was amazing. Suddenly Yusuke came into view and charged up energy for his Spirit Gun. The ball he created was colossal. "Whoa, look at that thing Urameshi made," said someone. Then Albert created an equally sized red ball. Everyone's eyes widened as the two shot their blasts at each other. "They'll kill everyone," said Tommy in a worried tone.

Suddenly Kagome gasped. Albert had gotten in the middle of the blasts and charged his power. He miraculously caught both blasts and shot them into the sky. After breathing heavily for a minute he relaxed. "I think that's enough Yusuke." He nodded and the two sat down. Genkai dismissed them later.

After they left she fought Toguro. Over the next few weeks the gang had almost little sleep. Ron found out his wand had snapped and performing magic was impossible for him now. In Charms Ron's wand had flew out of his hand and went straight for Kagome's face. Had Kurama

not been there she would have much more than a bump.

Homework was also a problem for the gang. Although Snape didn't give much homework everyone else did. Kurama, Touya, and Hermione kept everyone up until they finished their homework.

Harry was exhausted every day. Finally the weekends came. The gang jumped into bed and fell asleep easily. Harry was having a dream when he was abruptly woken up by Yusuke. "Huh," mumbled Harry. "C'mon Harry. We have Quidditch practice," he said. Harry sat up and looked outside. "It's only dawn, Yusuke," he said. Yusuke agreed, but got Harry up anyway. Hiei was waiting for them door.

The trio changed into Quidditch robes and went downstairs to where Wood was handing out papers. When all the players were assembled he led them to the locker room. The team spent an hour going over strategies and finally went outside. In the stands the rest of the gang were waving.

Wood told everyone that they were going to practice the strategies when flashes appeared in the stands. "Is that a spy for Slytherin," asked Wood. "Nope," replied Fred. "Because otherwise they wouldn't be here," he said pointing to a green speck headed towards them. "I don't believe this," said Wood. He walked over to the Slytherin team. "What're you doing here Flint? I booked the field for Gryffindor so clear out."

"Sorry Wood, we have written permission from Snape to train our new Seeker." "What new seeker," asked Wood? Malfoy stepped up from the back smiling. "Look its Lucius's son. I'm so afraid," said George sarcastically. Malfoy looked furious, but Flint showed them the new brooms they had gotten.

Meanwhile the rest of the gang came over because of the Slytherins. Draco continued to gloat. "Look, Cleansweep Sevens." "At least Gryffindor's got in by talent instead paying," said Hermione. Draco's grin slid right off. "Shut up you mudblood." Albert could tell that Malfoy said something bad because every Gryffindor was furious.

"Take that back," said Fred. Ron was about to curse Malfoy, but Hiei stopped him. He made a bet with Slytherin. "They'll play a game and if Slytherin scored they each got 5 galleons. If they didn't they give each of them 5 galleons. The Slytherins agreed not knowing what they had gotten themselves into.

As soon as the game started Hiei and Yusuke scored at blinding speeds. The Slytherins didn't even get possession of the quaffle for more than 10 seconds.

After getting a good amount of points, Harry went for the snitch. He easily beat Malfoy and caught it.

At first the Slytherins wouldn't pay up, but when they saw Hiei's sword, Kurama's Rose Whip, and Albert's ball of energy they begged for mercy. It was hilarious. After the Slytherins paid all of the Gryffindors, Albert wiped their memories and sent them back to the castle. The Gryffindors finally got to practice.

Meanwhile a pair of eyes was watching Mitarai very closely. "You'll pay for your betrayal Seaman." The figure moved closer and prepared to put his plan into action.

Kitsune123: i think i gave away who was going to attack Seaman. If u don't know read the next chap.


	6. Seaman's Stand and Mysteries

Kitsune123: hey everybody. Another chappie

Chapter 6

**Seaman's stand and Mysteries**

The Gryffindors continued practicing for over two hours. "Alright, that's enough," said Wood. "Enough," said Fred. "It's been enough," said George. Wood gave them glares and told them next practice was tomorrow at 6:00. Hiei, Yusuke, and Harry went back to meet with the gang. "You're finally done," said Kuwabara.

Meanwhile the gang was unaware that that Sensui was slowly creeping up on them. _"I'll have to risk some power," _thought Sensui. He quickly grabbed Mitarai and made a force field.

Inside the field Sensui was laughing like a crazed person (Well he is crazed so that's not surprising). "I have you now Seaman." "We'll see about that," Seaman's," said.

The rest of the gang were desperately trying to get in. They knew Seaman was no match for Sensui. Kuwabara tried his Dimension Sword, but even that wouldn't do the trick. The gang also noticed Albert was strangely calm, but since he had never tricked them they calmed down too.

Seaman and Sensui had started fighting. Sensui started with his Splinter Ryshuu-Ken technique. Seaman crushed five vials in his hand and created five equally large monsters. Four of them attacked Sensui while the fifth defended him. Meanwhile he created more monsters.

Sensui knew he could control the monsters, but decided to let Seaman think he was winning. He began running away while blasting the monsters. The blasts didn't really get rid of the monsters, but they did destroy them. Then the monsters would reappear.

Outside Yusuke was getting more hopeful. Sensui was on the run and Seaman had over thirty monsters chasing him. "Hey, I think Seaman might win," said Yusuke. Everyone except Albert, Kurama, Lance, and Tommy nodded. "No Yusuke. Sensui is toying with Seaman." Look at the sizes of his blasts compared to Seaman's monsters." "He's not even trying," observed Harry.

Yusuke began to charge his energy and he went into his demon form. "As soon as that barrier comes down I'm killing him." Just then the scene inside stopped. Sensui stopped running and the monster also stopped. "Do you think I'm stupid enough to fight you," detective," said Sensui telepathically. "Say goodbye to your friend."

Seaman was trapped in a corner surrounded by his own creations. Sensui stepped up with a smirk on his face. "This is where you die, Seaman," he said. "Any last words," he said. "Yeah, watch out," replied Seaman. "What're you talking about, Seaman." He turned just in time to see a fist connect with his face.

The gang watched as Seaman was surrounded. They saw Sensui walk up to him, but then were surprised by a new scene. Behind him the monsters suddenly began aiming their punches at him. They watched as Sensui was punched by a monster. He went flying about five feet and was stunned for a moment.

Since he was stunned the barrier fell. The gang ran in to finish Sensui, but Albert stopped them. A shadow picked up Sensui, stopped for a moment, and then disappeared.

"Who was that," asked Yusuke still furious that Sensui escaped. "That was one of my oldest and strongest enemies," said Albert. Everyone except Lance and Tommy looked confused, but Albert wouldn't say anymore.

The gang headed back in. Gilderoy came around the corner exactly as the gang came in. "Oh, there you are Harry," he said. "I need your help with a little something." He grabbed Harry by the arm and dragged him off to his classroom. "We'll see you at dinner Harry," said Hermione.

The gang returned to the dormitory to do some homework.

Meanwhile Gilderoy had Harry answering his fan mail. Harry wished he was with his friends. "Well isn't this fun Harry," he asked? "Really fun," said Harry. _"Yeah right," _he thought.

Meanwhile the rest of the gang went out for some more training. "I wonder what Harry had to do," said Ron. "Probably something stupid," said Yusuke. They both laughed and continued their laps around the obstacle course.

Since Hiei and Inuyasha finished first they did some sparring. Somehow the girls finished next. Albert suspected they got 'lifts' from the boys. At 8:00 the gang went in to dinner.

They met Harry at the Gryffindor table. He had a weird look on his face.

**Harry's POV**

Harry was getting more bored by the minute. He checked the time. "_Hm, it's 6:00. I still have an hour of this ridiculous fan mail stuff,"_ he thought. Harry continued working.

An hour later Gilderoy let him go. "Finally," said Harry. He walked towards the dormitory when he heard a cold voice. _"Come... come to me.... Let me rip you... Let me kill you. _Harry tracked the voice to the wall and then lost it. He then went straight to the dormitory to see if his friends were there. They weren't so Harry figured they were outside.

Another hour later Harry met up with the rest of the gang at the Gryffindor table. He sat down and told them all about the voice. Nobody had an idea about the voice, but a certain 1st year moved uncomfortably.

Kitsune123: thanx for the reviews. Bye 4 now.


	7. Parties and More Mysteries

Kitsune123: here's another chap.

Chapter 7

**Parties and More Mysteries**

Zorco was furious. He had practically handed Seaman to Sensui on a plate and still he had failed to kill him. "I wouldn't blame him," said a voice. Zorco whirled around. Behind him was on of the masked people. "Why not," asked Zorco. Sensui came up and explained to him that the controlling spell had never worked. Voldemort discovered some kind of shield on the monster they had captured.

"Albert must have something to do with this." I can't wait to kill him," said Zorco furiously. The masked person just nodded remembering when he himself was killed by Albert.

At school Hiei had another talk with Snape. He promised to never give Slytherin points for fun again. Satisfied Hiei let go of a very pale Snape and allowed him to continue teaching the lesson.

After classes Yusuke, Hiei, and Harry left the group to go to Quidditch practice. Wood insisted on training every day. "Stupid human," mumbled Hiei. The trio arrived outside to discover it pouring. Wood went on with practice anyway.

During practice nobody knew what was going on because they couldn't see a thing.

Finally Wood stopped practice due to the fact a lot of people were complaining about narrowly missing bludgers.

The three went inside and walked towards the common room. They were just passing a deserted corridor when Harry heard some mumbling. Despite the protests of Hiei they checked it out. Nick, the Gryffindor ghost was floating back and forth. "Hey Nick," said Yusuke. Nick heard them and came over.

"Hello there, Harry, Yusuke, Hiei." "What's wrong," asked Yusuke, who noticed he was upset about something. "Oh, nothing," said Nick at first, but told them when they kept asking. He told them he wasn't accepted in the headless hunt because he was nearly headless instead of headless.

Suddenly Hiei sensed another presence. "Meow." Harry looked down and saw Mrs. Norris. "You'd better go," said Nick. Filch is in a bad mood and mud is one thing he doesn't like. The trio looked at their robes and found them wet and muddy. Yusuke grabbed Harry and Hiei and was about to leave when Filch came around the corner.

"Hold it right there," he said when he saw them. "Come with me." The three of them followed him to his office. Filch closed the door and got out pencil and paper. He wrote stuff about Harry, Yusuke, and Hiei were making the school dirty. He was going to write something else when there was a crash outside. He stood up quickly and went out.

Meanwhile Harry noticed a drawer that said 'Private.' Yusuke apparently saw it too for he was opening it. Inside was some confiscated stuff and an envelope that said "_Kwikspell,"_ in gold letters.

The gang took peeks inside and saw instructions for someone to be better at magic. They would have looked more, but they heard Filch coming back. Yusuke quickly put the instructions away and threw it into the drawer and shut it. Filch came in and told everyone to get out.

They met Nick outside and found he had persuaded Peeves to make something crash. As they left Nick asked them if they could come to his Deathday Party. Hiei didn't want to, but Harry and Yusuke said yes. Nick left them looking like he had been brought back to life.

When the three of them finally got back to the common room they were exhausted. "Where were you guys," asked Lance and Tommy at the same time. Harry explained to them about Nick's 'party' and how he promised to go.

The gang went upstairs to plan costumes. Keiko and the rest of the girls wanted to look like demons so Kurama and Hiei spent the next afternoon asking Koenma to get stolen goods from their vaults.

Finally the day of the party came. After dinner the big group headed down to the dungeons. "I think it's here," said Shizuru, pointing to a sign. The group opened the door to find themselves in a room full of ghosts. "Whoa," said Kuwabara. "I'm dreaming," he said and fainted. The rest of the gang just left him there and went to the table.

None of the food looked good, but they tried it anyway to make Nick happy. Finally Nick went up for a speech. He announced it was his birthday and went on about some other stuff. Yusuke, who was very bored managed to convince everyone to leave.

Outside Keiko smacked him. "How rude Yusuke. You promise to come and then leave just like that," she screamed at him. "Calm down Keiko," said Kurama. She did, but continued to glare at him. Suddenly Harry stopped. "Hey, Harry, what's wrong asked Albert. Harry didn't answer instead he pressed his head against a wall and moved down another corridor. The rest of the gang followed him.

Harry stopped somewhere on the second floor near the girl's bathroom. His mouth dropped open. When everyone else caught up they saw three weird things. 1) There was a flood, 2) Mrs. Norris was on the ground, not moving, and 3) There was writing on the wall.

"The Chamber of Secrets Has Been Opened. Enemies of the Heir Beware," read Touya. "It's written in blood," said Jin in a cheery voice. Suddenly there was a commotion behind them. Students were coming down they hall shocked by what they saw. Filch pushed his way through, but when he saw his cat he lost his mind and threatened to kill the detectives.

Just then teachers arrived. Dumbledore sent the students to bed, but told the gang to stay. When he read the writing Snape got suspicious and asked what they were doing here. Hermione explained they had gone to Nick's party. Filch however demanded they be punished. Dumbledore told him that his cat was petrified, but that Professor Sprout had healthy mandrakes that could be used to make a potion.

Gilderoy then showed up. He read the writing and then bragged that he could find the chamber. "Then we'll leave it to you," said McGonagall. Lockhart paled slightly, nodded and left. Dumbledore then instructed the gang to watch for weird things.

An hour later the gang finally made it to the common room. Shizuru had to drag her brother and dropped him as soon as they walked in the portrait. The gang all sat down and discussed what happened.

Meanwhile Zorco was preparing another attack that would kill Hiei and Inuyasha. They would be ambushed by Naraku and one of the masked people. "You guys better not fail," warned Zorco. He was paying them too much money to have failure. "Don't worry boss," said the masked person. He then disappeared taking Naraku with him.

Kitsune123: done finally. Also i jus got the new yyh game from amazon. I'll be playing so i wont update so much everyday. thanx


	8. Ambush and Surprises

Kitsune123: sry if i stole ur name lance. didn't know. if u want I'll take it out.

Chapter 8

**Ambush and Surprises**

November arrived and Quidditch season was starting again. The detectives were all busy with something. Harry, Yusuke, and Hiei were busy with practice. Kurama and Touya would get ambushed by fan girls whenever they left by themselves to the library. In the end Hermione had to go because she was the only smart person besides the other two.

The gang also had tons of homework. Then to top it all off Genkai and Toguro insisted on training every night for two long hours.

One night the gang was just finishing their homework. "This is boring," complained Yusuke. "Finish it anyway," said Keiko in a you-better-finish tone. Yusuke saw Keiko's face and decided it would be best if he didn't complain anymore.

Suddenly from outside there were two bangs. The gang stood up just as the portrait opened. Genkai, Toguro, and Dumbledore walked in. "What happened," asked Harry? "Genkai and I sensed a presence on the grounds and we reported it to Dumbledore," said Toguro.

"We just came up when the two bangs were heard," said Dumbledore. Albert recommended the gang to split up and check out both bangs, which happened to be on opposite sides of the school.

After a lot of fighting over who should be in which group, it was finally decided. In one group were Hiei, Inuyasha, Touya, Tommy, Toguro, Jin, Ron, and Yusuke. The other group was Lance, Albert, Genkai, Hermione, Harry, Kurama, Mitarai, and Kuwabara.

**Toguro's Group**

Toguro's group went to the North side of the school. Hiei and Inuyasha arrived first since they were the fastest. On the grounds was a huge crater. Foolishly Hiei and Inuyasha went to check it out. Immediately a force field went up trapping them.

Toguro and the others arrived to see the barrier go up. "Fools," muttered Toguro. "Ah, I'm not going to worry about those two. They'll beat whoever's in their," said Yusuke in not worried tone. Toguro shook his head. Yusuke still had a lot to learn. Nevertheless he sat down and watched the two fighters look around puzzled.

"Stupid traps," said Inuyasha. Hiei nodded his head and agreed. The two had become friends since the first year (Probably because of their shared 'views' on humans) and they didn't mind working together. Then from in front of them a mysterious masked person appeared from the ground. "Who are you," asked Hiei. The figure mumbled something, and then disappeared.

He reappeared behind them. "Our swords. He has them," said Inuyasha. Hiei checked for his katana, but it was missing. He scowled, but didn't make any foolish moves. "There will be no weapons in this fight," said the person. "Why, you scared we'll beat you," said Inuyasha. The stranger paused for a second, but then continued. "No," said the stranger. "In this area created by my employer any person, including me, using a weapon will lose his soul.

Hiei's eyes widened as he remembered the last time he lost his soul. It was against Kaitou. He had said the word hot because he was trying to brag. _"I will not make that mistake again," _thought Hiei. Meanwhile the stranger was done explaining things. He tossed the weapons to the side and attacked.

Inuyasha dodged his punches and then tried to counterattack. The stranger easily blocked the attacks with one hand. Further back Hiei was taking off the bandage on his arm. "Dragon of the Darkness Flame," he yelled. The black dragon left its master and headed for its prey. Inuyasha jumped out of the way and joined Hiei.

Outside the other group was running towards them. "Hey guys," said Harry. "Looks like they were caught too," he said when he noticed the barrier.

"So who did you guys fight," asked Touya. "I, Kazuma, saved your friends from the evil Naraku," said Kuwabara. Lance knocked him out and told them what really happened. Kuwabara had walked into the crater and got trapped. Then the Naraku dude appeared and started fighting him. Kuwabara was getting beat up, but then got lucky and sliced him with the Spirit Sword.

Albert was watching the fight with Tommy. "Hey Tommy, remember that guy. We killed him like two years ago," said Albert.

Inside the stranger had caught the dragon and was basically holding it. Then he sent it back at Hiei. While he was watching Hiei absorb the dragon, Inuyasha sneaked from behind him and punched him. The attack didn't hurt him, but it knocked his mask off.

Albert, Tommy, and Lance gasped when they saw the identity of the fighter. It was Lloyd, one of their old friends. "Who is he asked," Harry asked? Albert explained they had fought him two years ago. His name is Lloyd," said Lance. "How come he didn't recognize you guys when you fought him," asked Yusuke? Because he didn't recognize us," said Albert. The whole gang looked confused. Albert let Tommy explain while he telepathically got Lloyd's attention.

Tommy explained to them that Albert and he were almost killed in a war. Like Kurama they looked for a body to live in. Before they died, Albert was known as Lacroa and he was called Tommy. They had both looked different then. Lloyd was one of their friends. Lance was as well.

Inside the barrier Lloyd was talking to Albert. At first he didn't believe Albert was telling him the truth, but was convinced eventually. He let down the barrier and went over to his old friends.

Watching all of this happen was Zorco, Sensui, and the four remaining masked fighters. "Damn that traitor," said Zorco. "He will pay. Don't worry Zorco," said the person in red. "You'd better for your sake," replied Zorco angrily.

Lloyd went back with the gang and he was introduced to everyone. With everything back to normal the gang sat down to finish their homework. Hermione, who was finished, brought up the subject of the writing on the wall. Albert recommended she ask McGonagall next time they have Transfiguration.

Kitsune123: that's all 4 now.


	9. Double Trouble at Quidditch

Kitsune123: hi guys. i had help with this chap. From my friends. Tell me if u like it

Chapter 9

**Double Trouble at Quidditch**

Lloyd proved to be helpful to be very helpful to the team. At first Inuyasha doubted him, but soon was assured he wasn't going to harm them. Lloyd told them all of Zorco's plans and what remaining fighters they had. "You should expect some fun at your broom game," he said. "What kind of fun," asked Yusuke? Lloyd just grinned and said to wait and find out.

Albert made a call to Koenma to send some backup during the next game. Albert recommended Chu, Rinku, Suzuka, ShiShi Wakamaru, and whoever else he could send. Usually when Lloyd said 'fun' something big was about to happen. Albert wasn't taking any chances.

The next day the gang had DADA, Transfiguration, and Potions. Gilderoy taught them some jinxes, but when he demonstrated it with Toguro he found himself jinxed instead of the one who jinxed. Yusuke, Harry, Jin, and Ron snickered in the back. Gilderoy paired them up, and told them the proper wand movement and the counter jinx.

Ron practiced with Malfoy and jinxed him back. Since Ron's wand had snapped you needed to point it at yourself for the spell to go forward. When Malfoy saw Ron do this he dropped his guard, which turned to be a big mistake. He found himself moaning on the floor.

During Transfiguration, McGonagall was showing everybody how to make animals disappear when Hermione's hand shot up. "Yes Ms. Granger," said McGonagall. "What's the Chamber of Secrets," she asked?

Immediately every eye turned to her. McGonagall gave her a strange look and then spoke. She told the class about how Slytherin and Gryffindor fought. Slytherin had left the school, but legend had said he left a chamber that held a terror only his heir could control. "What's the terror," asked Hermione? McGonagall gave her another look and then said it was believed to be a monster.

After class McGonagall called the detectives back. "So did you find anything," she asked. Yusuke replied with a no. "Very well you may go, but watch out for Lockhart," she warned. Lance shook his head and told her not to worry. As they headed to the dungeons she yelled out to them. "Oh, Urameshi, Jaganshi, Potter. I've gotten use to seeing the Quidditch cup in my room. Try not to lose," she said. Yusuke waved his hand in acknowledgment.

During potions Snape taught them about the Polyjuice Potion. "Hey, we could use that to find out if the Slytherins know anything about the chamber," said Hermione to Kurama. He nodded and told Albert what Hermione said. After class the gang cornered Snape. "We need one of those potions Snape," said Albert. Snape, who knew what they were capable of, didn't even ask them why. He just mumbled a "Right away" and left.

Meanwhile the gang went outside to watch Harry, Yusuke, and Hiei practice for the game tomorrow.

The next day was cloudy, but otherwise perfect for Quidditch. The Gryffindor team was all eager to play. "Okay team. Were using strategy B today," said Wood holding up a board.

When he was finally done they changed and went out with grins on their faces. Slytherin wouldn't beat them today.

As soon as Madam Hooch's whistle sounded Angelina grabbed the quaffle. She passed it to Yusuke, who put it through the hoop for the first goal. Flint came down the line with the quaffle, but when he saw Hiei with his hand on his sword he handed over the quaffle.

"What a coward," said Lloyd to Albert when he saw Flint give up the quaffle. Albert laughed, but then he and the detectives sensed something weird. It wasn't a demon, but a spell that was just cast. "What was that," asked Touya. Albert shrugged, but stayed on his guard.

Yusuke, Hiei, and Harry had sensed it too for they were playing cautiously now. Suddenly a bludger that Fred hit went the other way towards Harry. The crowd gasped when they saw this. Harry tried to dodge, but it came back. Finally he used some spirit power to destroy it. Madam Hooch stared wide eye not believing what had just happened. One moment the bludger was there, and then it exploded.

Meanwhile Harry was just about to grab the snitch the, but suddenly felt a great pain on his arm. "Ahhhhh," he screamed as the bludger hit him (The bludger that hit him was the other one not the one he destroyed). Harry winced, and slowly came down. His teammates rushed to him asking him if he was okay. Harry nodded and then showed them the snitch. "Yeah we won," said Fred and George simultaneously.

Lockhart came over to examine the arm. "Ooh, a broken bone. I'll have that fixed," he said. Before he could do anything Hiei disarmed him. "Hey, where's my wand," asked Lockhart, who was searching frantically.

Lloyd and the gang came down to see how Harry was. Fred, George, Angelina, and Wood carried him to the Hospital Wing. The gang then detected a demon presence. Lloyd suddenly began counting. "5...4...3...2...1...0," he said. At 0 someone in the stands screamed. Demons that Yusuke and Inuyasha had killed were coming in followed by other weak apparition. "I trust this was the fun you mentioned," said Hiei to Lloyd angrily. He hated killing weak apparitions.

The gang went and killed the demons easily while Dumbledore got the students back inside. Lance, Tommy, and Lloyd used their powers to kill demons from long distance. Suddenly Zorco appeared with the three masked fighters and Sensui. "Now you die," he said and then disappeared.

The gang detectives who had been confident were suddenly in a bit of a situation. Thousands of demons plus three mysterious fighters surrounded them. "Damnit were trapped," said Yusuke. The three fighter grabbed Lance, Tommy, and Lloyd and brought them into a force field. Sensui stayed.

The gang began the attack with a full barrage of attack, but the demons and Sensui were too powerful, and too many. Suddenly a huge energy ball came and killed a lot of apparitions in the back.

When the smoke cleared the gang saw Bui, Toguro, Genkai, ShiShi Wakamaru, Chu, Rinku, and a whole bunch of general's from the Demon World. Even Yomi and Mukuro were there. "Thought you could use some help," said Chu. Yusuke grinned. "You came just in time," he told them. The demons, who were impatient, attacked. They found themselves dead or about to be dead. Before the gang could finish them off they fled.

Also on the ground was Sensui, who had been killed by Yusuke in his demon form. After the battle the gang looked in the force field. All six fighters were still unharmed and still fighting evenly. Albert decided to help his friends out a bit. He concentrated his energy and formed a giant ball of energy. Even the strong S class demons stared in awe. Using it Albert blasted the force field making a big hole in it. Then he fainted.

When the masked fighters saw the hole they fled. The one in green left a note before he left though. Yusuke went over and picked it up. "Whoa," he said. Toguro lifted Albert up and went with the others to see the note.

Kitsune123: jus a little cliffhanger 4 u. hehehehehe.


	10. The Attacks Begin and Dueling

Kitsune123: if u noticed I didn't add Sango or Miroku. Tell me if I should

Chapter 10

**The Attacks Begin and Dueling**

"So what's the note say," asked Albert, who had just regained his energy. Yusuke started reading.

_Mr. Potter,_

_Prepare to watch your friends get petrified._

_Voldemort_

"What's that mean asked," asked Yusuke? Albert shrugged and led everyone back to the school. They went to the Hospital Wing first to show Harry the note. Harry didn't understand what it meant either. "Could it be the same thing that happened to Mrs. Norris," asked Harry? Albert shrugged.

Just then Madam Pomfrey came in. "OUT NOW," she screamed. "He needs his rest." The gang said their goodbyes and left him.

During the night Harry woke up suddenly. At first he thought someone woke him up. "_Just my imagination," _he thought. He tried to sleep, but heard a noise. "Who's there," he said sitting up. Harry then saw Dobby, the elf that warned him not to come to school.

What are you doing here, Dobby," asked Harry. Dobby banged his head and then looked at Harry. "Oh why did Harry Potter come back? Dobby warned him not to. Dobby thought that after Harry Potter couldn't get on the train he wouldn't come.

Harry suddenly got suspicious. "Wait a minute. You blocked the barrier so I couldn't get through," he said. Dobby nodded and said he had to iron his fingers. Harry looked like he might strangle Dobby if he wasn't hurt. "Why can't I stay here," he asked? Dobby suddenly looked fearful. "Dobby mustn't tell," was all he said.

Then Harry got suspicious again. "Wait was that your bludger," he asked. Dobby nodded and banged his head. "What're trying to do, kill me," said Harry angrily. "No sir, not kill. Just injure so you had to go home," said Dobby. Harry just stared at him like he was crazy.

Suddenly Dobby turned around. Someone was coming. "Please don't stay," said Dobby, and then disappeared. Harry laid down and pretended to sleep just as the door opened. He saw Dumbledore and McGonagall carry something in and laid it on a cot. "Go get Madam Pomfrey," said Dumbledore. McGonagall left in a hurry. She came back with Pomfrey. "What is it headmaster," asked Pomfrey?

Dumbledore uncovered the thing. Harry heard some gasps and tried to shift his position so he could see. He saw Colin frozen, looking in his camera. "What happened," asked Pomfrey? "Dumbledore found him on the stairs. We think he was trying to see Harry," said McGonagall. "Perhaps he got a picture of his attacker," said McGonagall. They opened to camera to see that the film was melted. Harry could smell acid.

"What does this mean Albus," asked McGonagall. "It means the chamber has indeed been open again," he replied. Harry saw a look of horror on McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey's face.

The next morning Madam Pomfrey let Harry go as soon as he ate. Harry went to the dormitory, but none of his friends were there. He was slightly hurt that they didn't wait or visit him so he just did some homework.

The gang came in later. "Oi, there you are Harry," said Jin. "Where were you guys," asked Harry. Albert told him that Snape had come in to give them materials for the potion instead of making it himself. "Were making it in the girl's bathroom," said Hermione. Harry then told them about Dobby and the attack. "Oh that reminds me," said Yusuke. "I think this note is related to the attacks," he said.

"The only question is who," said Lloyd. Everyone nodded. "Alright it's class time," said Keiko. Everyone gathered their stuff and went to their first class, Herbology.

As usual Ron, Neville, and Kurama were the best. Professor Sprout was surprised that Kurama could handle even the fiercest plants.

The next class was DADA. Gilderoy told everyone that he was starting a dueling club, and to be back later.

**Later**

The kids arrived in a huge room with a platform. Gilderoy and Toguro went to demonstrate proper disarming. Gilderoy and Toguro bowed and walked in opposite directions. On three they both turned. "Expelliarmus," said Toguro. Lockhart went flying and his wand flew towards Toguro. He caught it with ease.

"Yes," said Gilderoy. "I figured I should let him disarm me. I could have easily hurt him." Toguro raised an eyebrow at this. "Yeah right," said Harry in the back. "He could hardly hurt a fly."

Gilderoy paired everyone up. Harry wanted to embarrass Malfoy, so he paired up with him. Gilderoy called those two up to the platform. "Scared Potter," said Malfoy. "You wish," replied Harry. The two faced each other. Malfoy attacked Harry with a tickling charm, but Harry blocked it.

"Disarm only," said Gilderoy. "Serpensortia," said Malfoy. A snake shot out of his wand and began to crawl towards Harry. Snape, who had just come in volunteered to get rid of it. "I'll do it," said Gilderoy. He muttered something that blasted the snake in the air. It came back down and then went towards the students. "Stop," said Harry. Perhaps it was a trick of the light, but Harry saw the snake turn to look at him.

Before anything else happened Snape made the snake vanish. "What are you playing at," said Justin Flinch-Fletchley. The gang pulled him out.

"Whoa Harry. You never told us you could speak parseltongue," said Hermione. "What's that," asked Harry. "Snake language," answered Ron. "Why is that bad," asked Yusuke. "Are you kidding me," said Ron. "That's what you know who was famous for." Hermione nodded. "That's why the Slytherin symbol is a serpent." "Now everyone is going to think you're his great-great-great-great-great-great grandson or something," said Ron.

That night Harry stayed awake thinking about what Ron and Hermione said.


	11. Polyjuice Potion and More Attacks

Kitsune123: sry for the slow updates. Needed time 2 think. They're be another 3 on 3 fight

Chapter 11

**Polyjuice Potion and More Attacks**

The next couple of days wherever Harry went Hufflepuffs avoided him. One day he sat sulking in the common room. "Why don't you just tell them what really happened," said Hermione. Harry looked at her for a moment, but decided he might as well try. Then he went looking for Justin, or other Hufflepuffs.

Harry figured he should look in the library first. He spotted a group of second-year Hufflepuffs huddled in a corner. Harry eavesdropped on them from behind a bookcase.

"So anyway," said a boy. "I told Justin to hide in our dormitory. I told him that if Potter has his eyes set on him as his next victim, he better keep a low profile. Justin been expecting this ever since he told Potter he was muggle-born," said the boy.

Harry saw the group nod. "So you definitely think its Potter, Ernie," said a blonde girl. "Of course Hannah," said the boy. "He's a Parselmouth. Everyone knows that's the mark of a dark wizard. They even called Slytherin himself Serpent-Tongue.

Harry heard some heavy murmuring. He was slowly getting angrier.

Suddenly Ernie began talking again. "Remember what was on the wall? _Enemies of the heir, beware. _I heard Potter got mad at Filch. Next thing you know Filch's cat is attacked. And that 1st year, Creevey, he was annoying Potter by taking pictures of him. Now he's been attacked too.

"He's always nice though," said Hannah uncertainly. "And he was the one to get rid of Voldemort." Ernie shook his head. "Don't you find that weird? He managed to survive the dark lord. Maybe he has dark powers too. That's probably why you-know-who tried to kill him in the first place."

Harry was furious when he heard that. He cleared his throat and stepped from behind the bookcase.

If the situation hadn't been so serious, Harry would have laughed. All the Hufflepuffs were extremely pale and scared. "What do you want," asked Ernie? Harry glared at him. "I came to talk to Justin about what happened. The Hufflepuffs suddenly paled more. "Why," said Ernie suspiciously?

Harry glared at them and then stormed out of the library.

He decided he would avoid everybody for a while. Harry went outside. He saw Hagrid with something hanging in his hand. "What's that, Hagrid," asked Harry. Hagrid came over and waved a dead chicken in his face. "Second one I found dead," he said. Hagrid went inside muttering to himself.

Harry jumped onto a tree and took a nap. He woke up later. _"Shit, it's late. Better go back in,"_ thought Harry. Harry was still thinking about the Hufflepuffs when he realized he made a wrong turn. Harry turned around when he saw something that made his blood run cold. He saw Justin and Nick petrified right in front of him.

"Oh crap," said Harry. "What happened here Po...? Oh no," said McGonagall. "It wasn't me professor," said Harry. "This is out of my hands, Potter. Come with me," she said. Harry followed her to a stone gargoyle. "Fizzing Whizbee's," she said. "The headmaster is waiting," she said.

Harry nodded and went up the stairs. Harry found himself in a big room. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk. "Professor, it wasn't me," said Harry. "I know Harry," he said. "But is there something you want to tell me," he said. Harry considered telling him about being a parseltongue, but decided not to. "No," said Harry. Dumbledore gave him a look and let him go.

Kurama, Mitarai, and Touya were checking the gang's homework when the portrait swung open. Harry stumbled in. It looked like he had been running a marathon.

"What happened, Harry," asked Touya. Harry came over to them. "Where is everybody else," Harry asked? Kurama went to get the boys from their dorm. When they all got down Harry told them all about what happened to him.

"Well all the more reason to get that potion ready," said Albert. "Why bother," asked Hiei? "We ought to just threaten those Slytherins." Albert shook his head. "No Hiei, we don't want to get Dumbledore in more trouble. Otherwise I would have gotten answers from them already," he said. Everybody stared at him puzzled.

Albert showed them an article. Malfoy's dad had gone to the ministry saying that Dumbledore was getting to old to keep things under control. "Hn," said Hiei.

Hermione came down while they were talking. "The potions done," she said. "Alright, what do we do," said Albert.

Hermione told Yusuke and Harry to ambush Crabbe and Goyle. Then they would go to the girl's bathroom with a strand of hair. Albert would erase their memories and then keep them out of sight until Harry and Yusuke left. Everybody else would wait in the common room.

"We'll go tomorrow," said Albert. The group nodded and then went to bed.

In the morning Hermione gave Harry and Yusuke some food with a sleeping potion in it. After breakfast they gave Goyle and Crabbe the food. They were asleep before they hit the ground. Albert and Tommy erased their memories and stashed them in a closet.

Meanwhile Yusuke and Harry went to the bathroom on the second floor. Hermione put the hairs in some liquid and gave it to them. "Cheers," said Harry. They drained the potion and immediately dropped. Yusuke watched in the mirror as he changed into Goyle. "Whoa, I'm ugly," said Yusuke when they fully transformed. "Let's get this over with," said Harry. They left the bathroom and headed for the dungeons.

Meanwhile the gang could sense a powerful presence on the grounds. "Let's check it out," said Touya. They headed outside. The three masked fighters were outside. "We were waiting for you," said one of them. They moved towards them and grabbed Kurama, Touya, and Jin. Then they brought them into a force field.

"Be careful guys," said Touya. The three masked fighters charged. "Petals and Thorns," said Kurama. He pulled out a rose and petals filled the area. The three fighters stopped and began blasting the petals with energy blasts.

"Legendary Electric Wind Punch," said Jin, who had moved to flank them. The blast headed straight for the masked fighters. The ones in blue and green jumped out of the way, but Touya's 'Shards of Winter' trapped the other for a moment. Kurama turned into Yoko Kurama and summoned the Ojiki plant. The plant kept the other two on the run. Meanwhile Jin's attack hit its target. The masked fighter was thrown and knocked out.

One of the Ojiki plants ate him successfully killing him.

Meanwhile Albert and Tommy had arrived. They watched as Kurama's plant easily ate a fighter. The remaining two fled when they realized they were outnumbered. "He was weak," said Lance. "Wait till they fight the other two," said Tommy.

Kurama returned to his human form. "That was easy," he said to Touya. "Too easy," he replied.

Suddenly they heard voices from behind them. It was Yusuke and Harry. "What's up," said Albert. They came over and explained to them that Malfoy didn't know who the attackers were. "He does know that a muggle died though," said Harry. The group looked at each other.

In the common room that night they talked about the talk with Malfoy. "So who do you think died, Albert," asked Lance. Albert shrugged, but in his mind he thought he knew. _"I won't tell them until I'm sure,"_ thought Albert. "Well let's get to bed," suggested Albert.

One by one they went to bed.

Kitsune123: ill update soon.


	12. A Precious Diary

Kitsune123: another chapter

Chapter 12

**A Precious Diary**

Lloyd decided he wouldn't go to classes so he would constantly leave for the day and come back after classes for training with Genkai.

One day Lloyd joined up with them right after they finished potions. Snape had given so much homework Yusuke considered ditching and Harry thought he would be in 5th year by the time he finished.

They were headed to the common room when someone began shouting on the floor above. "That's Filch," said Hermione. The group rushed up some stairs and listened to Filch scream.

"Even more work for me! Mopping all night, like I haven't got enough to do! No, this is the final straw, I'm going to Dumbledore."

As he went downstairs Yusuke, Jin, and Ron began laughing hysterically. "Did you see his face," asked Ron, after they stopped. "Let's see what he was complaining about," said Lloyd.

The group looked around the corner and saw a huge puddle on the floor. The water was coming from the girl's bathroom. They also heard sobs inside. "Who's in there," asked Harry? "Oh, that's Moaning Myrtle," said Hermione. "Let's see what's up with her," said Kuwabara.

The group went in to see Myrtle floating around half sobbing, and half muttering to herself. "What up, Myrtle?" asked Harry. "Who's there," she said miserably. "Come to throw something else at me," she said. Harry waded through the water to her stall and said, "Why would I do that?"

Myrtle floated down to them. "Don't ask me," Myrtle shouted. "I'm minding my own business, and someone thinks it's funny to throw books at me," she said angrily.

"But it can't hurt you can it. It'll just go through you," said Yusuke. Yusuke realized he said the wrong thing when she puffed herself up.

"Let's all throw books at Myrtle, because _she_ can't feel it," she shrieked. "10 points if you get it through the stomach, 50 if you get it through the head." "What a fun game," she said sarcastically.

"Where is it," asked Albert. Myrtle pointed towards the sink. On the floor was a small, thin book. It was all black and quite wet. Albert went to pick it up, but Ron stopped him. "What," asked Albert? "It could be dangerous," he said. Everyone looked at him and then laughed.

"What do you take us for Ron," asked Hiei. Albert laughed while he picked up the book. "Hmmm, it's a diary," he said finally. "It belongs to T.M Riddle." "Wait, I know that name," said Ron. "I polished an award given to him 50 years ago when I was serving detention with Filch.

Albert opened it and declared it was empty. "Why would someone get rid of it then," asked Yusuke. Kurama, Inuyasha, and Touya looked at it next. "Someone has written in it," said Kurama. "I can tell it was a girl, but that's it. The water erased most of the scent," Inuyasha said. Albert nodded and looked at it more. "I'll be back. Meet me in the common room," he said before he disappeared.

With nothing left to do they bid Myrtle goodbye and left.

Albert came back late at night. He tossed the book to Harry, winked at him, yawned, and went to bed. "I hate it when he doesn't tell us anything," said Lance. "Oh well, I guess Harry must figure it out," said Ron as he went to bed.

The next morning Hermione, Kurama, and Touya took a look at the book. Albert decided to skip classes to do something and left with Lloyd.

The gang went to the library after classes. Hermione was thinking while Kurama and Inuyasha sniffed it. "I can't smell anything different," said Inuyasha.

"I wonder why Riddle got an award," said Harry. "It could've been anything. Thirty O.W.L.s, saved teachers, anything," he said. "Hang on," said Hermione. Everyone turned to her. "What," asked Ron? "Well, the chamber of secrets was opened fifty years ago, and Riddle got an award for special services to the school _fifty years ago._ What if he won it for catching the Heir of Slytherin? What if this diary has the whereabouts of the chamber and who opened it."

"Brilliant idea Hermione, but there's nothing written in it. Hermione glared at him and then pulled out her wand. _"Aparecium,"_ she said. Nothing happened. "There's nothing in here," said Ron. "No there's something strange about it," said Kurama. "Let's keep it," he said.

That night Harry went up to bed early. He continued to pick up the book and set it down. Finally he went to bed.

The next morning the sun was shining brightly. Everybody was calming down again since there had been no attacks since Justin and Nick. The Hufflepuffs however still avoided Harry. One day Harry heard Gilderoy telling McGonagall that the chamber was shut and that he had the perfect plan to cheer everyone up.

One day Harry, Yusuke, and Hiei were late getting to the Great Hall because of Quidditch practice. When they walked in they thought they were in the wrong place for a moment. The hall was covered in pink. The three walked over to the rest of the group.

"Whoa, what's with the pink," said Yusuke. Before anyone could answer Gilderoy stood up. He announced that throughout the day dwarfs would come handing out valentines. "Great," said Ron. "That's real great."

At the end of the day the gang had over 200 hundred cards. Most of them belonged to Kurama and Touya, who spent most of the day running from dwarfs and girls. Albert, Hiei, Lance, Tommy, Inuyasha, and Seaman had to prevent the two of them from killing the girls.

They also had to prevent Harry from killing Malfoy, because he had laughed when a dwarf pinned him down and read him a lame poem by none other than Ginny.

That night Harry went to bed early. He decided to write something in the diary. After thinking he wrote that his name was Harry Potter. The ink disappeared and was replaced by something he did not write.

"_Hello, Harry Potter. My name is Tom Riddle. How did you come by my diary?" _

The words began to fade, but Harry scribbled back and wrote that someone had tried to flush it down a toilet. He waited fro Tom's reply as the ink faded.

"_Lucky that I recorded my memories in some more lasting way than ink. But I always knew someone might try to get rid of this diary."_

"Why," wrote Harry.

_This diary holds memories of terrible things that happened at Hogwarts. _

Harry wrote back asking about the Chamber of Secrets.

"_Of course I know about the Chamber. In my day it was opened and a muggle was killed. I caught the one who opened it, but the monster was not killed."_

"Who was it," wrote Harry.

"_I can show you if you like. I'll take you inside my memories."_

"OK," wrote Harry. Suddenly a wind picked up. The book began flashing and Harry was sucked in.

He found himself in a round room. An old man was sitting at a desk. Suddenly the door opened and someone came in. "Ah, Riddle," said the old man. Riddle sat down and asked why he wanted him. The headmaster told Riddle he couldn't let him stay at Hogwart's with the attacks. Riddle tried to convince him, but failed. After a while he followed him to the Potion's room.

He turned a corner and went into a hallway. Harry followed him and waited there for about 30 minutes. Suddenly there was a noise. Riddle drew his wand and kicked open a door.

Hagrid was standing next to a box. "Evening Rubeus (Hagrid)," said Riddle. The miniature Hagrid turned with a scared look on his face. "What yer doin' down here, Tom?" "It's over," he said moving closer. "I don't think you meant to kill anyone, but monsters aren't good pets. They'll expel you for this," Riddle. "NOOOO," screamed Hagrid. Suddenly Harry popped out of the diary. He rushed downstairs to tell everyone what he just saw.

kitsune123: k I'll update soon


	13. A Mystery Solved

Kitsune123: yay another update

Chapter 13

**A Mystery Solved**

The gang had Harry relive his encounter in the book. Harry told them everything exactly as it happened. "Well that explains everything," said Yusuke sarcastically. "No, but it does explain one thing," said Albert.

"So what does it explain, Albert," asked Yusuke turning only to find him gone. "Where'd he go," asked Kuwabara? Everyone looked, but no one found him. "Oh well, he'll turn up," said Lance. "Yeah he will, but he's gotta tell us what he's thinking," said Kagome.

"Feh," said Inuyasha. "Hn," said Hiei. The gang stayed up until midnight doing Snape's homework. Then they went up to bed.

In the morning they found Albert and Lloyd in the common room. They looked like they had fought twenty Zorco's.

"What happened to you guys," asked Yusuke. "What does it look like," said Albert in a grumpy tone. "We were attacked by Zorco's goons in the forest and by millions of spiders," said Lloyd. At the mention of spiders Ron grew pale and backed away. "Oh," said Yusuke.

Albert and Lloyd went to rest and heal while the gang went to classes. First they had Potions. Snape paired everyone up to make a sleeping potion. Kurama worked with Touya, Ron and Harry, Seaman and Hermione, Yusuke and Kuwabara, Hiei and Inuyasha, Lance and Tommy, Kagome and Yukina, and Keiko and Shizuru.

Unfortunately for Jin he got paired with Neville.

Naturedly Hermione, Touya, Kurama, and Seaman's were the best. It earned them twenty house points and glares from the Slytherins, who had lost seventy house points.

"We got the cup in the bag," said Ron cheerfully after class. "The Slytherins are out of the picture and Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are way behind. Oh, I can't wait to see Malfoy's face at the end of they year," he said. Harry was hanging around back when he heard the strange whisperings again.

"Kill... Kill..." "There's that voice again," said Harry. Everyone turned to look at him. "What're you talking about, Harry," asked Kurama. "You didn't hear it did you," said Harry. Everyone shook their heads, but suddenly Hermione smiled.

"Of course," she said. "Guys I gotta go to the library," she said running off. "We'll go with her," said the girls. They too ran off. "Why are we always left in the dark," asked Ron. Everyone shrugged.

"Well let's go to our next class," suggested Kuwabara. "Oh, what an idea," said Hiei sarcastically. "Shut up shrimp," he said. "Make me," said Hiei. Kuwabara charged at Hiei and began to wildly throw punches at the wall, which he thought was Hiei. He didn't notice Genkai coming.

"Kuwabara," she screamed. Kuwabara stopped what he was doing. "Oh, hi Genkai," he said. "Extra training for all of you," she said. "You're late," she said and left in a blur. "Come on," said Yusuke leading the group outside.

Although they were late they basically knew everything. The students were beginning to be able to control their spirit powers. Genkai decided to pair Harry and Malfoy. They both could control spirit powers. "Ready, Potter," he said. Harry didn't say anything, but just got into a ready position. "This'll be fun," said Yusuke.

"Okay, you two have two minutes. Only spirit magic, no hand combat," she said. "3...2...1...Go," she said. Malfoy formed two energy blasts and shot them at Harry. "Spirit Gun Double," said Harry. The two blasts easily went through Malfoy's weak blasts and hit him.

"Yeah, he used my technique first," said Yusuke. Everyone rolled their eyes.

Malfoy was thrown backwards by the blast and crashed into a tree. The hit successfully winded him. Harry used this opportunity to recharge his energy. He got back ¾ of it when Malfoy stood up again. "TIME," screamed Genkai. "Shake hands," she said. The two barely touched and then let go.

"That was boring," said Harry. "Hn, I bet Harry could beat up the oaf." "Yeah right," said Kuwabara. "Nobody can beat the great Kazuma."

"Is that a bet," said Yusuke. Kuwabara was about to say yes, but he noticed Yusuke's hair turning just a bit white. He also noticed Kurama's eyes turning slightly gold. "No," he said in a rush. Yusuke, Jin, and Ron burst out laughing. "Did you see his face," asked Ron? Yusuke and Jin nodded.

"Next, Kuwabara and Harry," said Genkai, who had overheard what Hiei said earlier. Kuwabara and Harry squared off. "Well here's your match Hiei," said Touya. Hiei kept a straight face, but in his head he knew that Harry would beat the idiot.

"Begin," said Genkai. Kuwabara began by forming his Spirit Sword. He attacked with it, but instead of hitting Harry, it was caught by two fingers. "Deadly Blade," said Harry. He slashed Kuwabara with his arm and made a nice cut in his stomach. "YEOW," screamed Kuwabara clutching his stomach.

Everyone burst out laughing. Yusuke, Jin, and Ron were rolling on the floor with tears in their eyes. Even Hiei and Inuyasha chuckled.

"Enough," said Genkai. She was about to call another pair when Professor McGonagall came running up. She was out of breath and needed one of Genkai's strength potions before she could talk. She pointed to the gang and beckoned them to follow her. She led them to the hospital wing.

The gang's eyes widened when they saw the scene before them. The girls were lying on the cots petrified. "They were found with these," said Professor McGonagall pointing to some mirrors. "Any ideas," she asked? The gang shook their heads.

"My Yukina," said Kuwabara. Touya punched him. "Okay, you're Yukina," he said. Kurama and Inuyasha looked at Kagome while Yusuke was trying to wake Keiko. Kuwabara after getting punched by Touya went to see his sis. Harry, Mitarai, and Ron went to see Hermione.

Hiei stood in a corner in shock. His sister, the only family he had had been petrified. He swore he would kill whoever did this to her. Lance and Tommy, who went to get Lloyd and Albert, came back in. "What happened," asked Albert?

They pointed to the five girls. Albert stared at the five motionless people. "How," asked Lloyd? "They left the group to go to the library," said Touya. "And you let them go," said Albert. The boys nodded.

Suddenly Madam Pomfrey, Gilderoy, Dumbledore, Toguro, and Genkai came in. "Ooh to bad I couldn't save them," said Gilderoy. In an instant Hiei's sword was at his neck.

"Shut up human. My sister is petrified. She is as good as dead. Just shut up," he said. Kuwabara's mouth dropped open. "Sister," he said and then fainted. "Calm down Jaganshi," said McGonagall, but Dumbledore stopped her.

"Your sister can be cured Hiei. We promise," said Dumbledore. "Hn," said Hiei, sheathing his sword. "I still want to kill this monster. Where is he," asked Hiei. "We don't know," answered Dumbledore.

"Hagrid might," said Harry. Albert looked thoughtful. "Go ask him," said Toguro. "Hm, this might be the end of Hogwarts," said Dumbledore. "These attacks must be stopped, or the students will have to leave. Minerva, warn the students." McGonagall nodded and left.

Gilderoy left too still shaking from his encounter with Hiei. "Wait, what's this," asked Yusuke pointing at Hermione's hand. Closer inspection revealed that she was holding a piece of paper. "Let's read it," said Dumbledore. He waved his wand and Hermione hand opened. McGonagall came in and saw the note. "What's that," she asked? "We were just about to read it," answered Genkai. She joined the group, and listened as Yusuke read it.

"_Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size and live hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its method of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee from it, for it is their enemy. The only thing that the Basilisk is afraid of is the crowing of a rooster."_

"She wrote pipes at the bottom," said Yusuke. "Of course," said Dumbledore. "You have some smart students Minerva." "I'll explain," said Albert. "What does this mean," asked Kuwabara," asked. Kurama shook his head. "It means the monster is a Basilisk." "I'll kill it," said Hiei walking towards the door. He was dragged back by Lance. "Wait," he said.

"Now," said Albert. The Basilisk is the monster. Its master killed Hagrid's rooster because they didn't want the Basilisk 'fleeing.' I visited the monster Hagrid was taking care of. The same one Harry saw in Riddle's diary. It was a spider. "That makes sense. Spiders flee before the Basilisk," said Kurama. "It's been getting around the school using the pipes," said Harry. "And only I can hear it because I'm parseltongue.

McGonagall stared at him. "But if the Basilisk kills by making eye contact, how come no one's died," asked Ron. Harry looked at a mirror and then realized something.

"Because no one did look at it. Well not directly anyway. Colin saw it through his camera, Justin saw it through Nick, Mrs. Norris saw its reflection from the water, and the girls had the mirrors." "Well that solves a mystery," said Albert.

"Wait," said Lloyd. "Aragog, the spider we told you about, he told us that a muggle died in a bathroom. What if it was Moaning Myrtle," he said. "Then the chamber might be in her bathroom," finished Harry. "Exactly," said Lloyd. "I'm going to kill that thing," said Hiei again.

Before he could go anywhere the window broke and an owl flew in. Albert grabbed the letter and read it. When he was done he tossed it aside. Everyone read it and learned that Zorco wanted to fight Lloyd, Albert, Lance, Yusuke, and Tommy. "We'll take care of him," said Albert. Everyone else, check out the chamber of secrets. Suddenly Snape ran in. "Ginny has been taken into the chamber," he said. "All the more reason to hurry," said Albert as he jumped out the window.

kitsune123: did i surprise u. next chapter up soon


	14. Battles to the Death

Kitsune123: school starts in 3 days. Wont be able to update as much. I'll try to post a chap. Every 2-3 days. Thanx

Chapter 14

**Battles To The Death**

As soon as Albert, Lance, Tommy, Lloyd, and Yusuke got to the grounds a force field came up around them. "Be careful," said Albert. "I can only sense three of them," said Yusuke. Albert nodded while Lance, Tommy, and Lloyd formed a different version of spirit sword in their hands. "BEHIND US," yelled Albert all of a sudden. The five jumped up just as the ground beneath them exploded.

When the smoke cleared five other people were there. They were Zorco, the two masked fighters, Elder Toguro, and Sensui.

"Hey, look its ugly Toguro another Sensui," said Yusuke. "Shut up human," said Toguro. At first Yusuke looked confused, but then he realized that Toguro died before finding out he was demon. "Boy do I have a surprise for you," said Yusuke back.

Albert walked over to Zorco. "Name your game," said Albert. "One on one to the death," he replied. "Hn, whatever. Bring up your first fighter," said Albert while he walked back to the group.

"I've been waiting for this," said Zorco. He snapped his fingers and a ring appeared on the floor. "I will fight first," said Toguro. "He's mine," said Lance, but Yusuke stopped him. "No," said Yusuke seriously. "Let me fight him." Lance looked surprised, but backed down.

"So you're going to die first Urameshi, huh," said Toguro. "Okay, I'll make sure you suffer just as much as I did." (For those of you that don't know Kurama trapped him in a plant that made his worst nightmare come true and tortured him until death.)

Toguro stepped up and then snapped his fingers. One of the masked fighters revealed a bundle and unwrapped it. "Oh no," said Yusuke. The bundle was a petrified Keiko. "NO, Keiko," said Yusuke as his aura slowly grew bigger and bigger. "How is this possible," said Toguro in a shaky tone when he saw Yusuke's aura getting bigger. "No human could have that power."

Yusuke began laughing. "That's because I'm a demon." Suddenly his face got serious. "I'll kill you for this," he said to a speechless Toguro. Yusuke changed into his demon form and powered up his Spirit Gun.

Meanwhile on the sidelines Lance was talking to Albert. "Yusuke must control himself. You have to do something or he'll destroy the school. Albert nodded, but stayed put. "We can't help. This is Zorco's game. We cannot interfere with his battle." Lance nodded and sat down. "Do you think he'll win," said Tommy sarcastically. Albert chuckled.

When Toguro saw the size of Yusuke's Spirit Gun, he panicked. Instead of moving away he ran straight at him. Yusuke saw Toguro, but his Gun wasn't charged yet so he used a trick Albert taught him. He created a clone of himself and moved to another position.

Toguro hit the fake Yusuke destroying it. "What the," said Toguro as he looked around. "This has to be a trick," he said, but when nothing happened he made a huge mistake. He relaxed and laughed.

By the time his senses told him something Yusuke had already used his Shotgun technique. The blast hit almost every one of Toguro's vitals, successfully killing him.

Zorco gritted his teeth together. "I'll handle them," said one of the masked fighters. "Toguro was weak. I am not," he said and walked onto the ring.

"I'll fight him," said Lance walking up. The masked fighter paused for a moment and then disappeared. Lance also paused and then disappeared. The two began fighting at blinding speeds and were blurs. After a while they both stopped.

"This isn't getting us anywhere, Cole. The masked fighter stopped and removed his mask. "How'd you know it was me?" Lance laughed. "Please, I should know after all those times we fought." "This is different now, we're evenly matched," said Cole. "What do you suggest?" Cole stopped and pulled out two swords.

"Oh, so that's where the other two are," said Albert. "What are those," said Yusuke, who thought they were just ordinary things. "They are two of the seven mystical swords. Each sword controls an element. I personally own five." "What do those control," asked Yusuke? "Ice and Water." "Cool," said Yusuke.

In the ring Cole was explaining his game to Lance. "Winner takes both swords and gets the honor of seeing the other dead. You must kill to win."

Cole tossed him the ice sword. As soon as Lance got his sword Cole charged. Lance smiled and mumbled a few words. Cole was suddenly trapped in a blizzard of magical ice. "You shouldn't have given me this one," said Lance.

"Ice is my specialty. Lance mumbled a few more words and the ice flew straight into Cole's body penetrating his ribs and his skull. Before he died Cole bowed to Lance and tossed him his sword.

Lance tossed the water sword to Albert when he was finished. "I think you'll like that," said Lance. Albert grinned. "So who dies cough uh next," said Albert sarcastically to Zorco. The scene that happened next was hilarious. Zorco's face grew so red, Yusuke was rolling on the floor laughing like five-year old.

Sensui stepped into the ring next. "He'll be easy," said Tommy stepping up. Sensui attacked right away with his Splinter Ryshuu-Ken (sp?) technique. Tommy easily dodged it and then jumped into the air.

"Mind Blast," he shouted. As soon as Tommy said those words Sensui fell to the floor yelling and clutching his head. Tommy landed next him. "This ends here. Death Sword," he shouted and a huge black sword formed in his hand. With one swipe he chopped off Sensui's head.

When Zorco saw Sensui died he grabbed the other fighter and jumped into the ring. "This match will be a double fight," said Zorco. 'What scared, Zorco," said Lloyd. Zorco grew red again. "Just come up and fight. Or are you chicken," he said. Albert and Lloyd stopped taunting him and marched into the ring. "I'll show you," said Albert.

Albert attacked first with his 'Wall of Flame' technique. While Zorco and the other fighter were blocking the waves of fire Lloyd used his 'Wave of Darkness' technique.

The wave was dodged by Zorco, but it hit the masked fighter knocking him backwards. Lloyd then followed through with a well aimed kick that sent him flying. Lloyd chased after him allowing Albert to have a final bout with Zorco. "This ends here Zorco," said Albert. Zorco nodded and then attacked him. He began to wildly throw punches at various parts of Albert's body.

Albert took advantage and kicked him in the stomach and followed through with 15 'speedy' punches to the head. Zorco was winded after that, but got better quickly. "Looks like I have to cheat," said Zorco. Suddenly Albert's eyes grew fearful. He turned to the rest of his team.

"RUN," he shouted. Yusuke, Lance, Tommy, Lloyd, and the masked fighter ran to the far edges of the force field. The masked fighter made his mistake there by following Yusuke, who killed him with some help from Lloyd. Then they turned to the ring.

"Time Warp," shouted Zorco. Soon the air grew chilly and a huge black circle appeared. "Don't get sucked," shouted Albert who was using every last ounce of his power to prevent himself from getting sucked in.

Zorco was doing the same, but he was smiling too.

"_He must be thinking about wasting our power and then relying on hand to hand combat," _thought Albert. He stored as much spirit power as he could and then smiled.

After an hour Albert's theory came true. Zorco closed the portal and proposed they fight with fists. Albert accepted on the condition that they could use spirit power if they got some back. Zorco agreed, which sealed his fate.

Zorco attacked with a barrage of kicks and punches. Albert carefully blocked them all. He could not afford to get hit or waste any energy. This continued for a while until Albert had sufficient energy. "Now you die, Zorco, but first I must thank you for allowing me to use my signature technique.

At first Zorco didn't understand, but when Albert suddenly glowed red he grew fearful and began to run. "Flame of Terror," said Albert. A purple fire left Albert and then burned Zorco. You could hear his screams as his flesh was set on fire.

kitsune123: youll c what happened to everyone else in my next chap.


	15. The Chamber of Secrets

Kitsune123: finally. Sry for wait. I had tons of homework.

Chapter 15

**The Chamber of Secrets**

As soon as Albert jumped out the window with Lloyd, Tommy, Lance, and Yusuke, the rest of the gang followed Harry and Ron to the girl's bathroom.

Snape filled them in on the details with Ginny. He led them to a wall that said, "_Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever."_ "I'll save you Ginny," said Ron as he stormed in the bathroom. Everyone else followed him.

The group split up to look for an entrance when moaning Myrtle suddenly floated by. "What're you doing here," she asked? Harry suddenly had an idea when she asked them that.

"Uh, Myrtle how exactly did you die?" "Oh, it was horrible. I was sitting in this very stall when I heard a voice. It sounded like a boy's so I opened the door to tell him to go away. And thenâ I died," she said. "How," asked Ron? I saw these great big pair of eyes over there," she said pointing to the sink. Harry went over to examine it. "Look at this," said Kuwabara, pointing to a tiny snake model engraved into the handle.

"Say something in parseltongue, Harry," said Dumbledore. "Open." "English mate," said Ron. Harry tried again, but this time thought of himself as a snake. "Hissâ Hissâ Hiss." Suddenly the sink began to shake and it began to separate leaving a hole in the ground. "Whoa," said Kuwabara. Hiei suddenly disappeared, but everyone knew he had gone down. One by one they all jumped down the hole.

Kuwabara screamed as they went down. Finally they all landed in a pile of bones. Hiei was standing nearby looking at Kuwabara with disgust. "You scream like a girl," he told him. Kuwabara glared as everyone laughed.

The group walked down a pathway full of bones and skulls. "Nice place," said Inuyasha looking around. "Ugh," said Kuwabara, who happened have moved ahead. The rest of the group went over to him and saw a huge snake skin on the floor. "Let's hurry up alright," said Kuwabara. Stupid human," muttered Hiei.

The group continued walking until Kuwabara suddenly tripped and crashed into some rocks. Immediately a bunch of rocks crashed down cutting Harry, Hiei, and Seaman from the rest. "You guys alright," asked Harry. "Feh," came a voice. "Yes Harry," said Dumbledore. We shall clear these rocks. Please find Ginny.

Harry nodded and together with Hiei and Seaman they turned another bend.

They came face to face with a small round door. Like the sink it had snakes on it. "Open," said Harry in parseltongue. The snake locks clicked open one by one and slowly the door opened.

Inside there was a long hallway with snake pillars the whole way. On the floor, near the edge of a small pool was Ginny. Hiei moved to her side in an instant while Seaman and Harry followed. As soon as they got there Seaman checked her pulse. "She's still alive, but barely." "Someone else is here, but he's not human," said Hiei. "Nor is he demon." "That's strange," said Harry.

"Harry Potter," said a voice suddenly. "How glad I am to see you. "Riddle," said Harry angrily. "Did you do this? "Yes and No." "Explain," said Harry. "Well, you see, the only way this could have happened is if Ginny had written in my diary. She did and she also did my dirty work. You see, Ginny is the one attacking muggles.

"Liar," said Harry through clenched teeth. Riddle laughed. "I'll kill you," said Hiei drawing his sword. In a blur he stuck his sword through Riddle, but instead of getting hurt Riddle just smiled. "You can't kill me," he said. Hiei scowled. Riddle turned and said something in parseltongue and a small opening opened in the Slytherin statue behind them.

"Let's test the powers of Voldemort against Hogwarts students," he said. As soon as he said that two giant snakes crawled out. "Don't look at its eyes," shouted Harry diving into a corner and shielding himself.

Meanwhile Seaman created a monster that protected him. Hiei said his usual "Hn," and disappeared. He reappeared near one of the basilisk's tails and starting slicing it apart. The other basilisk went after Harry.

Before it quite reached him Seaman's monster tackled it away. The two beasts began attacking each other. Riddle was angrily shouting instructions to it. "Go after the boy, forget the beast. NO! Stop, attack the boy, and then kill the beast."

Before long, Hiei killed one of the basilisks. With the combined efforts of Seaman and Harry, they defeated the second beast and blasted him into the corner.

Then they cornered Riddle. "Release her," said Harry. Riddle was staring at them when all of a sudden he smiled. "What's funny, Riddle," asked Seaman?

Suddenly Harry screamed out in pain. Hiei and Seaman turned and saw one of the basilisk's fangs in Harry. "He's poisoned," said Seaman.

Meanwhile Harry vision was blurring. He thought about seeing his parents again. He was thinking about death when all of a sudden there was a sound of flapping wings, a scream, and Harry felt something on his shoulder (where the fang sunk in).

Harry opened his eyes and to his amazement his vision was clearing._ "If this is death it isn't so bad,"_ thought Harry. Soon he realized he wasn't dead and that Fawkes was crying. "Phoenix tears," said Riddle. "They have healing powers. I forgot. No matter, Ginny will die." Harry stared at him angrily. And then he got an idea and smiled. "What," asked Riddle?

Harry continued smiling and grabbed Riddle's diary. "What are you doing," said Riddle moving forward. "Goodbye," said Harry sticking the basilisk fang in the book. "NOOO." As soon as the fang went though the book, a hole appeared in Riddle. Harry continued that until there was nothing more of Riddle.

"Disgusting," said Hiei. Harry went over to where Ginny lay when she suddenly woke up. "Where am I," she asked? She soon spotted Harry and began telling him all about what she had done. Harry calmed her down and then the four of them returned to the group.

"There you are," said Touya. "We were getting worried you were too weak," said Genkai smiling. "Hn," said Hiei. "Well how do we get back up that tunnel thingy," asked Kuwabara when they returned to the pile of bones. "That's easy," said Kurama. He showed them a secret passage behind a wall section.

"Good thing we have Kurama," said Kuwabara. "Otherwise we'd probably get stuck." "Idiot," said Hiei. Kuwabara got mad and chased Hiei don the passage. Inuyasha shook his head. "He'll never catch him."

Kitsune123: review


	16. Second Year Over

Kitsune123: whew, finally the week is over. So much homework. Anyway another update.

Chapter 16

**Second Year Over**

When the group caught up with Kuwabara and Hiei the two were in a fighting stance. "Spirit Sword," said Kuwabara. "Hn," said Hiei, and drew his sword. "Calm down Hiei, he isn't worth your time," said Kurama. "Ooh, your lucky fox boy stood up for you shrimp," said Kuwabara.

Hiei shrugged, looked at him, and disappeared. Kurama sighed. "I'll go get him."

Meanwhile the rest of the group led Ginny to Dumbledore's office. Waiting inside was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Yusuke, Albert, Lloyd, and Tommy.

"Ginny," cried Mrs. Weasley running over. "What happened," asked a pale Mr. Weasley? "She has suffered from a terrible ordeal. I think a bit of chocolate and a night in the infirmary shall do it. Mrs. Weasley nodded and led Ginny out.

Dumbledore sat down and asked everyone but Harry to step out. They did so leaving Harry alone. Immediately Harry's thoughts came pouring out. "Professor, Riddle seemed to be interested in me." "Did he now," asked Dumbledore? Harry nodded. "He seemed to be just like me," said Harry. Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "You're not like Riddle, Harry," he replied.

"But I can speak parseltongue," said Harry. "You can speak parseltongue because Voldemort can speak parseltongue. I believe that that night he gave you that scar he also transferred some of his powers to you."

Harry felt his scar. "Voldemort put a bit of himself in me." Dumbledore nodded. "Oh, and I think 200 house points and an award for services to the school is necessary," he added. Harry's mouth dropped open. _"Whoa,"_ he thought as he left the office.

Harry was heading towards the dormitory when he saw Lucius. Apparently Lucius saw him as well for he came over. "Well, if it isn't the famous Potter," he said.

Harry looked up at him and then at Dobby. Dobby was doing something odd. He was pointing a Riddle's diary, then at Lucius, and then hitting his head on the wall. The third time he did this Harry realized what he was doing.

Harry listened to Lucius and when he left Harry pulled off his sock, stuck it in the diary, and hurried after Malfoy. "What is it boy," said Lucius in a rude tone. Harry thrust the book into Lucius's hands. "What the," he said and tossed the sock aside. Unfortunately he didn't realize he had tossed it at Dobby.

Lucius had a disgusted look and turned to leave. "Come Dobby," he said. Dobby didn't move, but instead stared at the sock looking as if he couldn't believe it was in his hand.

"Master has presented Dobby with sock, Dobby is free," he said. "WHAT," screamed Malfoy? Harry showed him his sock less foot. "You lost me my servant boy," said Malfoy drawing a sword. Dobby blasted him away with his magic.

Dobby was thankful of Harry and promised never to warn him of danger again.

Over the next few days a whole string of events occurred. Harry couldn't tell which one he liked best; the time when Jin pulled a prank on Malfoy and left him on the roof of the castle for two hours, or watching as the girls ran into the Great Hall unpetrified, or listening as Dumbledore canceled exams. He finally decided on the Slytherins faces as Gryffindor beat them by 70 house points.

The whole house partied late into the night.

Finally the last day came. Harry decided he would stay with Yusuke for the summer. Ron and Hermione would also join them. On the train Malfoy tried to ambush Harry with his powers, but Harry overpowered him and hexed him. Then he stuffed him into a luggage compartment.

At last the train stopped at King's Cross. As Harry suspected the Dursley's weren't there. _"Lucky me,"_ thought Harry.

After Ron and Hermione bid their parents goodbye the girls literally dragged the boys, who were carrying the entire luggage, to the airport.

kitsune123: finished finally. Next sequel might not be bout Hogwarts

Response: To Hiro: yeah sure u could if u want. Just don't change their powers


End file.
